


Nobody loves the light like the blind man.

by newtmasdoesthedo



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Les Misérables AU - Fandom
Genre: AU Les Mis, Alcoholism, Les Misérables AU, M/M, idk man, oneshots and twoshots mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasdoesthedo/pseuds/newtmasdoesthedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small pieces, reoccurring theme is Grantaire fighting to keep his hands off the bottle and Enjolras happy. Mostly sweet relationship'y moments. Also angsty stuff. Summaries are my thing, can't you tell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today I built a fort of blankets

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was written for a commission from the lovely [septembers-sky-of-lights](http://septembers-sky-of-lights.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Go check her out!  
> 2\. If it seems familiar that makes sense, because it's also on my tumblr, [drinkwithmegrantaire](http://drinkwithmegrantaire.tumblr.com/).  
> 3\. I know I didn't post in a gazillion years now, and I'm really, really sorry, but things went absolutely nuts. So here's a small token of my regret and guilt and please forgive me and I promise there will be lots and lots of fanfiction from now on I will get to it I swear on everything that is pure and good and on Enjolras' hair.  
> 4\. I rated this T to be sure. R's slightly suggestive, but there's nothing but kissing going on. The suggestive-thing is there if you squint and cock your head a little, though.  
> 5\. This is un-betaed. I know and I'm sorry. Please point out any and all mistakes you may stumble upon, it was written late at night, and I'd prefer to catch all my mistakes.

Enjolras honestly hadn’t expected his workday to go like this. He had went to work as usual and, with a dedication that was reserved for only Enjolras, had he ordered his coffee, black, no sugar. The barista had been new, and because of that and  _only_ because of that had Enjolras kept in his condescending sneer. Did he  _look_  like a sugar-guy? No. Sugar clouded the brain. Caffeine was his only drug.  
  
After that the day had gone quickly down the drain, accompanied by a crapload of… well, crap. The project he’d been working on had collapsed in on itself when he’d found out that he had been building his whole argument on false informations and after a decent portion of yelling he’d finally cooled off a bit - only to be called to have a conversation with his boss. Mr. Javert wasn’t really known for being a very understanding person so after a good ol’ discussion of expectations Enjolras was practically seething.

  
And now this. He had looked forward to ending up on his couch with a movie playing, possibly Grantaire lying on top of him like he much preferred to these days because he seemed to be constantly cold. Enjolras didn’t know if it was scientifically possible, but Grantaire claimed that it was because he’d dialed down his drinking and  _felt_ more. Enjolras allowed it because he secretly liked it.  
  


  
When the door opened, however, he couldn’t even see the couch. Blankets, duvets and sheets were everywhere. The small excuse of a hall wasn’t enough to cover up that their entire living room had assumably been turned into a blanket fort, and Enjolras felt the vein at his temple start throbbing. He clenched his teeth and forced himself to stay calm because he could hear giggles from the fort that definitely belonged to Marius and Cosette’s twins and he’d prefer not to yell while the kids could hear it.

  
”Grantaire.” He started, and the sternness in his voice was impossible to miss, causing a small ”Uh oh,” to emerge from the fort, courtesy of Fantine-Vivienne. A laughter that definitely belonged to Grantaire was the only answer, and a small hand waved from a small crack between the blankets.

  
”Hello Jean-Alexandre.” Enjolras said, still waiting for his lover to emerge from the fort. When a black mop of curly hair finally poked out and Grantaire sent him his trademark smirk - obviously pleased with having pissed him off, Enjolras noted, his anger building - he clenched his jaw further, and Grantaire rolled his eyes softly.

  
”Marius, Cosette, get out here, someone needs to look after your children while we entertain ourselves with a small lovers’ spat. Darling Apollo doesn’t appreciate my re-modelling the bedroom. He doesn’t realize that our social revolution will have to have a head-quarter. You should really reconsider, Enjolras, Jean-Alexandre thought it was such a great idea, I’m certain he’s right. If you weren’t so averse to monarchy we could make you our princ-” a pinch from inside the fort seemed to silence him, and he stuck his tongue out at the kids in there before he finally got out and straightened up. ”To the balcony, my liege?”

  
The blonde felt his eyebrow starting to twitch just slightly and he forced a polite smile when Cosette came out. Her cheeks were red - Enjolras assumed that Grantaire had sent her and her husband to have some alone-time while he entertained the children. Contrary to what (a frankly terrified) Marius had been expecting when he introduced them, Enjolras really liked Cosette, but his anger right now was beyond anything he’d felt in years. It wasn’t Grantaire’s fault really, but he was too worked up to care.  
  
When the door slid close after them he turned and expectant glare towards Grantaire, demanding an explanation without saying a single word, and Grantaire just shrugged. ”The kids wanted to play. What’s up your ass today? You knew they were coming over. It’s Cosette’s birthday, you know Marius has been wanting to do something special for her for a long time.”

  
As always Grantaire was the one who held his composure. Enjolras glanced towards the living room, noting that Cosette had pulled the curtain. He made a mental note to order her some nice flowers because she seemed to sense that he was pissed beyond his usual frustrations and needed a bit of privacy.

  
”You’ve never said they were coming over! I just… Fuck, Grantaire, today was horrible and I just… A fucking  _blanket fort?_  Couldn’t you have found something less annoying? Something that didn’t, I don’t know, take up all the space in our living room? I won’t be able to get a moment of peace tonight and I just-”

  
Grantaire’s muffled laughter interrupted his attempt of explaining himself and he forced himself to clench his teeth harder instead of yelling, and then Grantaire took at step closer and put a hand on each of his cheeks, pressed his lips against the blonde’s softly and then embraced him. He didn’t just hug him. It wasn’t something plain and shallow, it was warm and hard as if Grantaire had spent the entire day missing him. ”I love you.” R stated, and he felt his anger slowly seeping out of his pores, his shoulders relax just a bit, and then he found himself reciprocating the embrace. 

  
”If you ever call me ”My liege” again, I’ll make sure you’ll need a real fort if you don’t want me to gag you.”

  
Enjolras could almost taste Grantaire’s smirk in the air, when his lover whispered a soft ”my liege”, and he rolled his eyes. ”So, what are we playing.”

  
”You’re just in time, Fantine is the princess, Jean is the dragon and I’m a knight. I’ll turn into a dragon or get killed, you’re always her favorite prince.”


	2. The most beautiful is to see the joy in your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Grantaire's birthday and Enjolras has been a really shitty boyfriend for the past couple of weeks. Grantaire is trying to stay off the bottle because he has a pretty unusual request to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Surprise exR! Okay, so I actually wanted to write this scene that I've had in my head for maybe a year, but then I couldn't write it because the starting scene (what turned into this chapter) got too long. So now it's two parts. Have some angsty, established relationship!exR.  
> 2\. The other part will be published soon (and this time I'm not just saying that I actually wrote a lot of it already I swear).  
> 3\. Don't worry this ends on a nice note.  
> 4\. If you find any major mistakes please please please let me know because honestly I didn't proof-read this because it's like 1:30 at night here and I have to get up early.  
> 5\. The title is a quote from Gregor Golob.  
> 6\. Fair warning this is really angsty 'cause it's late okay I'm sorry (not really though).

**Grantaire’s POV**  
  
  
The only thing Grantaire had ever wanted since the second he met Enjolras was to make him happy. He wanted to bring light to his eyes just once in a while instead of lightning. He had wanted to spend every waking moment of his life pleasing Enjolras, but seeing as he was a useless drunk it had taken him a long time to actually get there. It was so much easier to provoke him, because honestly Enjolras had taken a really long time just to notice him. It had taken even longer to like him, and Grantaire didn’t even know when Enjolras had started to love him, he was just happy that he did. They had argued, they had fought, and finally one day they had kissed. After that everything had been confusing for a while. He still thought that sometimes Enjolras was angry with himself for falling for Grantaire, but Grantaire was really happy that he couldn’t help it.  
  
  
He was glad that Enjolras didn’t have the sense to run away, and he was grateful, almost baffled, that Enjolras kept having the patience to stay with him, even if he was a useless drunk that made blanket forts in their apartment when his poor boyfriend was tired and stressed out from work.  
  
  
If their friends were asked they’d tell story after story about how great of a boyfriend Grantaire was, how much happier he’d made Enjolras, the way he did the smallest-but-most-considerate of things to make Enjolras’ life easier, more pleasurable (and not only in the bed, as Courfeyrac would say). Grantaire, on the other hand, just felt lucky, and because of that he didn’t ask for much. He knew what his friends thought he did for Enjolras, but really he just tried to make himself a bearable boyfriend. He tried to make up for the fact that his consumption of wine, and sometimes he felt like he did a decent enough job. Which was why he’d been terrified to ask this question for a very, very long time. He didn’t want to ask anything of Enjolras. He was scared, but it was his birthday and it was also the only thing he actually wanted. Besides Enjolras’ job didn’t pay that well and they lived in a tiny apartment, and Grantaire didn’t want him to go and spend a lot of money on him.  
  
  
So now he sat here, looking at his Apollo, and he was scared. He hadn’t had a single drink today, and Enjolras had poured him a glass of wine because Enjolras was perfect and nice and he supported Grantaire in trying to stop, but he also didn’t want to pressure him and after all this was Grantaire’s day. Just the fact that Enjolras had actually gone out of his way to cook for him and buy expensive wine just made this harder because Grantaire’s request would require him to stay off the bottle for… well, for he didn’t know how long. He didn’t even know if he could do it and that just fucking hurt because he wanted to for Enjolras. He didn’t want to defile his beautiful, perfect, liberty-loving boyfriend, he didn’t want to do anything wrong, which meant that he had to be at his sharpest. He was also scared because Enjolras had been stressed out the last couple of weeks and what if Enjolras’ stress caused him to lose patience with Grantaire and dump him because he was a fucking drunk idiot.  
  
  
His stomach was churning and he wasn’t even listening to Enjolras’ words, even if those words was one of the things he loved to listen to the most, and suddenly, without even being able to control himself, he just spat it out: “The reason I asked you to not buy me a gift is because I only have one wish.”  
  
  
Enjolras raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Grantaire wanted to kiss them.

 

* * *

  
  
**Enjolras’ POV.**  
  
  
“Come on, Grantaire, spit it out. You know I’ll give you anything I can. You’ve… you’ve been trying so hard lately, and I know you’re doing it for me, so please, just tell me, stop looking like you’re afraid I’ll eat you. I don’t know what to tell you to stop you from looking like that.” Enjolras asked, furrowing her eyebrows softly, because he was actually a bit worried now. Grantaire was pale, he hadn’t even touched his wine, and Enjolras- shit. “Are you sick? Grantaire, you need to tell me if this is like a dying wish thing, you know that I wouldn’t- I couldn’t- without you I…” Enjolras was _not_ used to stumbling over his words, but now he was actually a bit scared and only Grantaire could send his mind racing like this. He was terrified, his stomach was tying itself in knots and he actually felt physically sick.  
  
  
“No no, Enjolras, relax, I’m okay. I promise that I’m not sick.” Grantaire promised, looking like he didn’t know whether or not to laugh or cry, and Enjolras couldn’t really see what the problem was. Didn’t Grantaire like that he worried about him? The thing was that Enjolras got really uncomfortable when Grantaire was like this because usually it was so easy to pretend that Grantaire was as confident as he could seem.  
  
  
When Grantaire opened his mouth next Enjolras realized that he had forgot to answer, and he shot him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, keep going, I just… I freaked out. You look so scared and I don’t want you to be scared to ask me for anything at all. I’d… I know I don’t say this a lot, okay, but I’d do anything for you.” He said softly, and Grantaire’s face lit up just a bit with the great smile that was shortly plastered on it. Then he bit his thumbnail softly and those amazing, incredible eyes that Enjolras could look into forever (if he’d had time) seemed worried again.  
  
  
“I… This is going to sound… really fucking twisted.” Grantaire warned him, looking down on the food that he had only pushed around in his plate a bit. Enjolras felt his stomach churn again and sank a lump.  
  
  
“Please say it right now, Grantaire, I think I might cause myself to burst something if you don’t tell me soon, I don’t think it can be half as bad as the scenarios inside my head.” He said, trying to force Grantaire by mere willpower alone to just spit it OUT already. He didn’t want to make Grantaire feel uncomfortable, but he wanted to know.  
  
  
A soft clearing of his boyfriend’s throat marked that his suffering was soon to be over. Or so he hoped. “I would like to use your back as a canvas.”  
  
  
Enjolras blinked a couple of times. “Excuse me?” he spluttered, his mind reeling, and honestly he was a bit turned on and he wasn’t sure why or if he even should be because Grantaire was obviously really nervous about this and somehow Enjolras didn’t think he meant it in a kinky way and maybe that was what he was scared of. Maybe he was scared that Enjolras would make it into something about sex when it wasn’t and Enjolras fought to keep a straight face and looked at him seriously instead.  
  
  
“Uhm. It’s just… ugh, I can’t believe you’re making me actually say this out loud, I’m pretty sure you’re a sadist.” Grantaire said, smiling at him ever so slightly when Enjolras gave an unhappy grunt at that. “I didn’t mean it like that. Not for real. I love you, remember?”  
  
  
Enjolras heart still fluttered whenever Grantaire did that, and he couldn’t help himself, because honestly all Grantaire wanted for his birthday was obviously time together and Enjolras’ throat felt thick and his eyes were _definitely not watering_ because if there was one thing Enjolras wasn’t it was it was sentimental. He stood up, pushing his chair back softly and threading his fingers through his curls to make sure they were not in his face as he moved around the table and pulled Grantaire’s chair back a bit. When he’d made room he went around it and sat in Grantaire’s lap, something he usually didn’t do because Enjolras liked to be in control and there was just something submissive about sitting like this that he usually didn’t like, but he sat down and he put his arms around his lovers neck. “R, look at me.” He ordered, and his heart skipped a beat when a very red-cheeked Grantaire finally looked him in the eye. “I love you. I know I don’t say it as much as I should, I know I’ve been stressed and unfair and really fucking shitty the last couple of weeks, but I love you. You don’t burden me, you make my life so much better, so much lighter, and I want you to understand that you couldn’t ask anything of me that was too much. _I love you_. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone and it pains me that you cannot love yourself as much as I do. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, and stop laughing at me Grantaire I swear to God I will end you if you don’t stop laughing right now, I’m trying be romantic.” He swore as Grantaire rested his forehead on his shoulder and laughed into the dark red shirt that he had decided to wear today because he knew Grantaire liked it.  
  
  
He wasn’t angry, though, and he was certain that Grantaire could hear that in his voice, because he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. “Grantaire, I would love for you to try that if you want to. I think it sounds pretty exciting, and I think it would be good for us to spend some time together. It’s been a long time since we just took some hours to just… be us. And I know how obsessive you are about your paintings. It would take _hours_ wouldn’t it?” he asked, softly putting his fingers under Grantaire’s chin to force the painter to meet his eyes. A soft nod. His heart fluttered again. “You know that I’m ticklish, right?” Another nod. “I will try to sit still though. I’m looking forward to it. When? You know my work-schedule even better than I do.”  
  
  
Grantaire mused about this for a while and he bit his lip. Enjolras sensed that this was the part he was scared about. “Enjolras…” he started, and the blonde felt a surge of tenderness run through him. He pressed his lips to Grantaire’s quickly, once, twice, thrice, one last fourth time in which they lingered longer. He nipped at Grantaire’s lower lip and when Grantaire opened his lips to him Enjolras realized exactly how hard the last few weeks had been to his adoring boyfriend. Enjolras had hardly touched him and he felt bad about neglecting Grantaire when he knew the other man was trying to stay off the bottle for him. Enjolras swallowed the soft sigh that escaped Grantaire’s lips, broke the kiss and placed his hands on his cheeks after finally having gathered himself enough to be able to actually let go.  
  
  
“I’m sorry about the last couple of weeks, please just tell me, I want to make it up to you.”  
  
  
“I want to wait.” Grantaire blurted, making Enjolras cock his head.  
  
  
“With… sex? I wasn’t- I didn’t mean- Grantaire I thought- After the joke you made about birthday sex I just thought that you-“ he blinked a couple of times, equally disappointed and confused, and it didn’t help when Grantaire burst out laughing, “No no, not the sex, God Enjolras, not the sex, for everything that is good in this world, please do not wait with the sex.” He said quickly, and Enjolras’ confusion was officially complete.  
  
  
“No. Not with the sex. I want to wait for a couple of weeks with painting on you. I want-uhm. I’ve tried lately. I know you’ve noticed, and I can’t paint when… you know.” He said, making a face as he held up his hand, showing Enjolras the way that his hands were shaking.  
  
  
The moment realization dawned on Enjolras he felt like crying again, and he didn’t know how this evening had become on of such sentimental value, but he looked over his shoulder at the table and the candlesticks, looked at Grantaire and stood up. “You’re not going to eat or drink anything, are you?” he asked softly, and Grantaire smiled and shook his head.  
  
  
“Bit tired. Not really into the whole food thing. I’m sorry, E, I know you put a lot of work into it, maybe later, I just want to spend some time with-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence before Enjolras had picked him up form the chair, noticing once again how skinny Grantaire grew when he tried to stay off the bottle, and he cradled his boyfriend to his chest and kissed the curls that Grantaire had tried to comb out for the night.  
  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that. I just… I want to…” the amount of times he’d choked up tonight was honestly getting ridiculous, but Enjolras couldn’t help himself. He felt awful for not being there for Grantaire when he needed him. It was hardly fair when Grantaire tried so hard, and Enjolras, no matter how harsh and gruff he could seem, loved Grantaire more than he could even express. He couldn’t get the words across his lips, and he didn’t understand how Grantaire was the one person in the word that could make him completely speechless. He took a deep breath and as these thoughts had run through his head he went to the bedroom with his amazing, considerate, loving boyfriend, who was admittedly not perfect, but who tried so fucking hard for him that sometimes it actually terrified Enjolras. He was scared that Grantaire didn’t understand how much Enjolras appreciated it – actually he was certain that Grantaire didn’t, but he needed to show him, and he knew that this was not like him, but he wanted – needed – had to – show him. So he put Grantaire down on their bed, softly as though he was afraid of breaking him, and he softly peeled the shirt off Grantaire’s body after undoing every button slowly.  
  
  
Grantaire moved to sit up, but Enjolras shook his head softly and kissed his forehead before pressing him back on the bed. “Don’t.” he whispered, and confused blue eyes met his.  
  
  
“Enjolras, what are you…?” Grantaire trailed off, confusion clear in his eyes, and just the fact that Grantaire didn’t understand that Enjolras was about to just take his time and focus only on him cut Enjolras to the bone.  
  
  
“Please, Grantaire, don’t try to discuss this, just please enjoy this. I need you to understand how much I love you and if you won’t listen I’ll have to show you.” Enjolras pointed out, sending him a soft smile, because even if he couldn’t _tell_ Grantaire that he loved in a way that he would understand and believe, the least he could do was spend the rest of his life showing him.  
  
  
When he looked down at Grantaire’s face after finally removing his shirt (it had taken him ages to convince Grantaire that his body was perfect beautiful and that he should definitely _not_ keep his shirt on because he felt insecure) and having it pool around around his slender body he felt the soft, loving smile spread on his face, and Enjolras started peppering kisses over every single inch of skin he could find because if there was one thing Enjolras was, it was thorough and he poured as much of his compulsive, intense nature into making love to his boyfriend as he did into every aspect of his life. “You are the most magnificent person I have ever met in my life. You bring me to such heights, you know how angry you can make me, but you should also know by now how happy you make me, Grantaire. Every bit of anger I’ve ever felt towards you, I have felt the love thousand fold more. I love the way you look at me, I love the way you look when you’re reading a book or painting a painting. I love the way you focus when you think I’m not looking as you sketch my face. I love the way you look when I wake up in the morning and you’re still asleep. I love the way you always sleep on your stomach because honestly, Grantaire, you look so peaceful. I love when you come home after a shift at the bar because there is nothing that I would like to spend my nights doing more than just lying next to you. I know I seem grumpy when you do it, but trust me on this, there is nothing I adore more than waking up only to fall asleep again next to you.” He assured the brunette and Grantaire’s eyes told him that his boyfriend was absolutely awestruck by his words, and once again he felt a stab of pain that this could still surprise Grantaire. He knew it was not only his fault, but he also knew that he was not without responsibility, especially not after the last weeks of stressed out, snapping comments and dirty looks whenever Grantaire would poke just a bit of fun at him. Now he was making up for it one soft touch at a time.  
  
  
Mere minutes later he had Grantaire writhing, and only seconds after that Grantaire started to whine and pull at his clothes because ‘Enjolras it isn’t _fair_ that you’re still dressed your body has always been too breath-taking for it to be imprisoned by that monstrous shirt’ ‘I thought you liked it’ ‘It’s beautiful I hate it take it off now.’  
  
  
Laughter filled the room as Enjolras sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, effectively dishevelling the blonde mane of curls, and he could _hear_ Grantaire suck in a breath under him and he just couldn’t stand the fact that Grantaire didn’t understand that that was how Enjolras himself felt whenever the man walked into the room. “I love you. I’ve been neglecting you. I love you and I will love you for all of my life that much I am certain of. I cannot promise that I won’t get stressed out,  I cannot promise you that I won’t yell and snap at you sometimes, but I can promise you that I love you with all of my heart, and no matter how much of an idiot I can be, I want to be your idiot forever.”  
  
  
When he looked up from his whispered love-declaration, of which each word was pressed into a new inch of Grantaire’s skin he saw that the brunette’s eyes were wet and Enjolras closed his eyes for a second. Then he slowly lied down on the bed next to Grantaire and turned his head towards him softly, his fingers as gentle as he could possibly make them on Grantaire’s chin. “R.” when Grantaire didn’t answered right away Enjolras pressed a kiss on each of his cheekbones, “R please talk to me.”  
  
  
The misty eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile. “I’ve just missed you. This is a great birthday. Now are you going to do something about that or not? You’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend if you gave me blue balls as a birthday present.”  
  
  
“You suck.”  
  
  
“I thought you were going to.”  
  
  
//Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://drinkwithmegrantaire.tumblr.com)!


End file.
